


SQUARES

by TheRaffyEla



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Dreams, Explicit Language, Portuguese | Brazil
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaffyEla/pseuds/TheRaffyEla
Summary: Leonardo acorda em uma caverna misteriosa cheia de... quadrados?Sua única opção de entender essa loucura é por uma garota com uma câmera nas mãos.





	SQUARES

Quando eu acordei, já estava nesse lugar.

Parecia ser uma caverna ou algo do tipo, mas... por que tudo era quadrado? As pedras, o teto, até a entrada era quadriculada? Como é que eu vim parar nesse lugar?

Olhei para meu corpo, e vi que estava vestido com a roupa da época em que eu e meus irmãos fomo buscar nossa força interior na natureza. Será que voltamos para cá? E por quê?

Tudo estava uma droga mesmo. O sensei morreu, meus irmãos estão divididos, o Destruidor continua por aí... solto e cometendo mais crimes. E eu estava nessa caverna, sem se lembrar de como eu vim parar aqui.

Estava com o arco e flecha na mão; como estava muito escuro, andei devagar, para não assustar seja lá o que estiver por aqui.

A entrada principal sumiu do nada. Só dei uma olhadinha para trás e _puff_. Nada mais de entrada. Estou lascado.

— _Socorro! Alguém me ajudaaaaaaaa._

Essa voz... era do Mikey.

Ele deve estar em perigo. Tenho que seguir o som de sua voz e encontra-lo. Mas que merda está acontecendo?

Ouvi também um som vindo de um conjunto de pedras na minha frente. Parecia como algo que se rastejava. Só me falta essa... ter cobras aqui.

Calma... tem cobras em cavernas?

Então deve ser uma aranha ou outro bicho que gosta do escuro. Eu não gosto nada desses bichos. Fui me aproximando para ver do que se tratava e levei um susto.

Uma garota — acho que era uma garota. Estava muito escuro para que eu pudesse ver um palmo na frente do meu rosto — saiu de trás e ela parecia carregar uma câmera (total coerência).

— Guri! Tu tá legal?

Como?

Ela deve achar que eu sou humano. E-Eu tenho que sair daqui... me afastar. Mas o grito do Mikey vinha daquela direção.

O que eu faço, merda?

— A-Acho que sim... e-eu não vejo nada...

— Nem eu guri, mas eu ouvi um grito. Tu ouviu também?

— S-Sim. Era o meu irmão.

— Teu irmão? Temos que ir atrás dele.

— Hey, hey. Primeiro: quem é você? Segundo: por que você tá com uma câmera nas mãos? Está pensando em filmar o meu irmão ou algo assim?

— Beleza, guri. Eu sou Nozomi. Repórter amadora. Sabe... eu gosto de investigar assuntos e lugares bizarros para vender em alguma emissora de Nova York. Acho que vou vender para o Canal 6.

— A Grody vai adorar o seu furo de reportagem..., mas... que lugar é esse? E por que é tudo quadrado?

— Ah? Isso aqui é a _Caverna Quadricular._ Ela é chamada assim por conta das pedras irregulares causada pela constante atividade vulcânica do local. Isto daqui parece os quadrados do _Minecraft._ Tu sabe o que é o Minecraft?

— Err... não.

— Oxê guri... que mundo tu vive, hein?

— Se eu te dissesse... você não acreditaria. Ou melhor... se você me visse... com certeza não acreditaria.

— Guri... eu já vi de tudo nessa vida. Acha mesmo que a aparência de uma tartaruga gigante vai me assustar? Deixa de ser besta guri...

Espera... como ela sabe que eu sou uma tartaruga?

— Ei! Como que você sabe que eu sou um mutante?

Acho que ela ficou um pouco surpreendida.

— É que... ah eu vou contar a verdade, guri. Eu vim sim para explorar a caverna porque esse lugar é demais, mas eu vi uns caras carregando dois meninos tartarugas para cá e pensei: caralho, é a minha chance de brilhar. Se eu chegasse e filmasse toda a ação... Deus, seria a melhor coisa que aconteceria na porra da minha vida.

— Uns caras? E como eram esses caras?

— Ah... tinha uns caras esquisitos. Mas um era humano. Eu vi de longe e não posso afirmar como eles eram, mas eram quatro no total. Um parecia ser um tigre o outro um peixe rosa e o humano estava acompanhado de uma garota com um cabelo esquisito. E o humano tinha uns espinhos maneiros no corpo.

— É o Destruidor. Merda... o que ele fez com o Mikey?

— Tá falando do Destruidor, guri? O líder do Clã do Pé? O grupo criminoso mais foda de toda a Nova York e do mundo?

— Não exagere. O clã não é todo esse poderio não... eu acho.

— Como não? Vire e mexe tem a foto de um deles estampados nos jornais. É a todo momento, guri. Sempre tem algo.

— Tá, tá. Temos que salvar o meu irmão. Ele pode ser morto ou... algo pior. Por que o Destruidor não deixa a gente em paz?

— Ixi guri. Seu irmão tá devendo dinheiro pra ele?

— Quem dera fosse só dinheiro, Nozomi. É bem pior do que você imagina. É uma guerra entre clãs. O clã do meu pai e o clã dele.

— Aaaahhhhhh sei. Isso sempre acontece no mundo do crime. Vire e mexe aparece uma guerra de gangues ou de clãs em Nova York. Uma vez eu peguei uma treta feia com os Dragões Roxos e uma gangue sul americana. Eles perderam feio. Os _Los Hermanos_ eram bem fortes.

— Qualquer um pode derrubar os Dragões Roxos...

— Isso é verdade. Mas e então... teu pai e o chefão do Clã do Pé não se bicavam e gerou essa guerra? — confirmei a ela — Que chato, guri. Espero que tu resolva isso.

— Na verdade... já foi resolvido. O Destruidor matou o meu pai.

— Eu sinto muito guri. De verdade...

— Mas ele continua a nos perseguir. O Destruidor quer que a gente morra; suma do mapa de uma vez. E-Eu não aguento mais. Da próxima vez que eu o encontrar... te juro que vou arrancar a cabeça dele.

— E tu deixa que eu filme toda a ação?

— Ficou doida? Claro que não. Apesar de eu odiar o Destruidor... eu não quero que o corpo dele seja exposto para todo mundo ver.

— Tu é bem piedoso, guri. Mas eu vou precisar de uma prova caso tu faça isso. Posso tirar uma foto?

— Não! Eu não quero nada. Por favor... podemos seguir em frente? Meu irmão pode estar precisando de mim. O Destruidor deve estar fazendo uma maldade muito grande com ele...

— Seu irmão tem quantos anos? Quer dizer... sei que as tartarugas vivem muitos e muitos anos, mas...

— Ele tem a mesma idade que a minha. Temos 20 anos.

— Cês são novinhos. Tô com quase 30.

— Isso é... impressionante...

Como eu queria deixar essa maluca falando sozinha, mas ela é a minha única chance de encontrar o Mikey.

Chegamos ao fim da caverna. Era uma área mais aberta, que dava em uma grande cachoeira. E eu vi meu irmão; estava preso sobre cordas nos braços e nas pernas sobre uma cruz de madeira.

Que horror. Por que o Destruidor faria uma coisa dessas?

Por que estou perguntando isso? O Destruidor é mal. Odeia a gente e não vai descansar até que eu e os meus irmãos estejamos mortos.

— Mikey! — gritei e o vi mexendo a cabeça devagar. Seu rosto estava com dois arranhões feitos por garras (pelo Destruidor ou pelo Garra de Tigre).

— LEO! ME AJUDA! O DESTRUIDOR VAI ME MATAR.

— Shh. Não grita. Pode atrair eles para cá.

Corri até o Mikey e cortei suas cordas; ele caiu nos meus braços. Estava tão fraquinho... o que aquele louco do Destruidor fez?

— Guris! Tá vindo o chefão.

Nozomi me mostrou uma formação de pedras grandes no chão e usamos para nos esconder. Olhei para cima e vi o desgraçado acompanhado do Garra de Tigre e da Karai, mas não vejo o Fishface.

Karai... depois de tudo que a gente te falou... você ainda insiste em ficar do lado do Destruidor?

Eu me cansei de avisá-la porque sei que ela nunca vai me ouvir. Toda conversa é a mesma coisa: _Destruidor me criou; Saki é o meu pai. Splinter pode ter dado a vida, mas Saki é quem eu devo minha vida._

Na verdade... quem deu a vida foi a Tang Shen junto com o sensei, mas tudo bem. Eu só não acho justo. E não é justo.

Parece que os três estavam indo para a pequena nave que estava estacionada ao lado. O Garra de Tigre já notou que o Mikey fugiu.

— Mestre Destruidor! Aquela tartaruga escapou.

— Nem para isso o Xever serve. — disse Karai — Meu pai... a gente precisa ir atrás dele.

O Fishface que estava fazendo a guarda? Ele deve ter saído para nadar ou algo do tipo (eu não sei os costumes de um peixe), e isso deu liberdade para que o Mikey gritasse.

— Aquela tartaruga não é importante. Já demos cabo dos outros dois. Vamos prosseguir com o plano. Eu tenho uma reunião e não posso me atrasar.

— E quando acharmos aquele peixe intrometido... ele virará churrasco de peixe.

Os três entraram na nave e foram embora pela passagem da cachoeira. Pelo que o Destruidor disse... meus irmãos estão mortos? Donnie? Raph?

Mas que merda aconteceu por aqui?

Fiquei chocado; não queria acreditar que meus irmãozinhos se foram. Ontem mesmo estávamos conversando e assistindo a nova temporada de _Space Heroes._ O que esse desgraçado do Destruidor fez com eles?

Eu não gosto nem de imaginar.

Primeiro é o sensei. Depois são os meus irmãos. O que ele quer de nós? Judiar até nós pedirmos clemência para nos deixar em paz?

Não. Eu não vou aturar mais esse tipo de coisa. Hoje o Destruidor morre. E aquele clã de merda também.

Todos vão cair. Só vou tentar poupar a Karai, mas se ela também não quiser... que assim seja.

— Nozomi... temos que seguir o Destruidor, ver para onde ele vai.

— Tá louco, guri? Tu vai mesmo peitar o grande líder do Clã do Pé? Isso é suicídio. Melhor tu recuar e cuidar do teu irmão.

— O Mikey vai ficar bem. A gente precisa é seguir esses caras. Não posso deixar que eles fiquem impunes.

— Guri... melhor tu ficar na sua aqui e cuidar do seu irmão.

— Nozomi... você não quer um furo de reportagem? Por que não filmar uma perseguição entre mutantes? Seria perfeito para o Canal 6...

— Ok, mas... eles estão em uma nave esquisita. E ali é uma cachoeira. Como é que vamos alcançá-los sem nada parecido?

— Eu tive uma ideia.

Olhei para o buraco onde o Destruidor e seu pessoal saiu. Deve ter mais um daqueles veículos. Peguei o Mikey e o carreguei até a entrada. Vimos uma pequena caverna iluminada com tochas; tinha baús, uma mesa e alguns papéis escritos a mão. Ah, e tinha um veículo pequeno para dois passageiros e um espaço que caberia certinho o Mikey.

— Argg... — gemeu Mikey — D-Dói...

— Calma irmãozinho, você logo isso tudo vai acabar.

O coloquei na cabine de trás das poltronas e depois me concentrei no papel que estava escrito em cima da mesa. Eram três na verdade e estavam escritos em hinagana. Eu entendo um pouco de japonês e tentei ler o que estava escrito.

— O que tu achou aí guri?

— Três pedaços de papel. É uma carta.

Pelo que eu pude ler... ela dizia algo sobre amor e ódio e em como a pessoa que escreveu a carta para o seu remetente dizia odiá-lo e amá-lo ao mesmo tempo e que se pudesse voltar no tempo e dizer toda a verdade logo, nada disso teria acontecido.

A carta também fala de arrependimento e de pessoas querendo atrapalhar a relação dele com o remetente.

Ok..., mas quem escreveu isso? Karai?

Karai escrevendo uma carta para mim? Vem com essa...

Ou será que foi o Destruidor?

Bem... pode ser né? Mas para quem ele escreveu? Está na cara que as pessoas que queriam atrapalhar a relação é eu e meus irmãos.

Certo agora fiquei confuso.

— Guri... o que está escrito nessa carta?

— Bobagens escritas por um lunático. Vamos embora.

Eu não sabia como pilotar essa coisa; tinha uns botões muito estranhos. Tentei apertar um e acabamos acelerando e batendo perto da entrada que viemos. Quase que a Nozomi sai para fora do veículo.

— Ô guri... dirige direito isso daí

— Eu não sei dirigir essa merda, tá legal? Deve ser alguma tecnologia bizarra dos Kraang. Mas eu vou tentar dirigir.

Tentei de novo. Vi que tinha uma direção muito parecida com a nave furtiva dos Kraang (quem pilotava elas era o Donnie ou o Mikey na nossa viagem direto da Dimensão X).

Apertei outro botão e começamos a nos mover lentamente para fora da caverna. Usei a pequena esfera roxa de vidro ao meio como um controle para fazer a nave ir se mover para os lados.

Conseguimos finalmente sair daquele lugar bizarro e estávamos voltando para Nova York. No caminho, pude ver que se tratava da floresta onde ficamos refugiados quando ocorreu aquela invasão dos Kraang.

Pelo menos estava aliviado por voltar para casa.

Só que meus outros irmãos...

— Guri... tá tudo bem? — perguntou Nozomi.

— Mais ou menos. Fico feliz por estar de volta em Nova York...

— Pelo menos algo bacana né guri?

— Para de me chamar de guri. Isso é tão estranho...

— Por que? Tu por acaso é um adulto, é? Tu é novinho pacas. Mas se bem que tartarugas vivem milhões e milhões de anos...

— Se o Donnie estivesse aqui ele iria te corrigir dizendo que vivemos dentre 80 a 100 anos. Algumas espécies vivem mais do que as outras.

— Eu é que queria viver tudo isto guri, mas humanos não passam dos 70. Outros nem chegam nessa idade. É uma merda total.

— Eu posso imaginar. — dou uma pausa, pois estou vendo algo de muito estranho em algumas curvas dos prédios — Acho que estou vendo alguma coisa...

São eles! Eu sabia que iria encontrar esses infelizes. Rapidamente peguei o meu arco e tentei subir para fora da nave.

— O que tu ta fazendo guri?

— Encontramos a nave do Destruidor. Você pilota que eu vou tentar abatê-los.

— Só pode estar de brincadeira né? Eu não sei pilotar essa coisa...

— É só apertar aquele botão, que é de acelerar e girar o circulo de vidro ao meio para virar. Você não vai errar. Agora tente se aproximar deles o bastante para que eu possa ir para cima deles.

— E como eu faço para filmar, hein?

— Vai mesmo filmar? Isso não é brincadeira, Nozomi.

— Ah que se foda tudo.

Nozomi pegou o volante e a câmera, ligando-a e a colocando no ombro e segurando com a cabeça. — queria saber como que ela está conseguindo fazer tudo isto e usar as mãos para pilotar a nave — Peguei uma flecha e apontei bem na proteção de vidro.

Atirei em um, e já chamei atenção do Garra de Tigre; ele começou a atirar em mim. Nozomi fazia de tudo para desviar dos tiros. Um deles, que era de fogo, atingiu minha joelheira e minha perna ficou parcialmente imóvel.

Consegui atirar outra flecha e essa passou raspando na cabeça do gatinho, tirando um pouco dos pelos. Depois usei outra, que foi para remover suas armas da mão.

Não consegui ouvir muito bem, mas escutei ele dizendo para alguém acelerar (acho que era para a Karai) e enfim, fizeram isso.

Só que a Nozomi também acelerou, mas nossa nave não tinha a mesma potencia que a deles e ficou por isso mesmo.

Até que vimos a nave deles estacionada dentro de um prédio (???) com as janelas abertas. Demorou cerca de vinte minutos para encontra-los.

— Pare. Acho que é aqui.

— Guri... esse é o prédio do Canal 6.

Só agora que eu notei o grande _Canal 6_ escrito no canto acima do prédio. Mas o que diabos o Destruidor veio fazer no Canal 6? Nos denunciar? Ou...

Hum... ele pode estar procurando o remetente que está na carta. Isso mesmo.

Mas vim em uma nave?

Acho que estou sonhando. Isso aqui tá muito bizarro.

— Nozomi... não acha que tudo isso é um pouco bizarro demais?

— Realmente... bizarrão, mas já que a gente tá aqui, vou entregar a fita que gravei da perseguição para o pessoal do Canal 6. Eles vão adorar isso.

Meu pai sempre nos dizia para manter a discrição porque somos ninjas e os humanos não aceitam muito bem quando nos veem. Mas ele se foi e hoje eu não dou a mínima se for exposto na TV.

Eu no caso, mas não quero meus irmãos se expondo.

Fomos até a recepção do prédio, que ficava alguns passos de onde largamos a nave. Fiquei com medo que a recepcionista me visse, mas ela não deu a mínima para mim.

Com certeza isso é um sonho.

— Moça... a senhora viu um homem cheio de lâminas, com um capacete bizarro e dois acompanhantes mais estranhos ainda? — perguntei a recepcionista — A gente estava o perseguindo enquanto ele...

— O senhor Saki? Porta a direita. — disse ela com uma voz enjoativa — Mas vocês vão ter que esperar porque ele está conversando com alguém.

— Obrigado... eu acho.

Fomos para a porta que ela nos disse. Ela tinha um espaço de vidro e pudemos ver tudo que se passava, incluindo a pessoa que o Destruidor estava falando.

Sim. Essa foi a parte mais estranha. Eu deveria ter ficado feliz? Deveria, mas não consegui porque eu sabia que meu pai estava morto.

Mas vê-lo vivo e conversando calmamente com o cara que lhe assassinou (ou se foi realmente isso que aconteceu porque eu também não sei) não me faz ficar nada feliz, pelo contrário. Isso me dá medo.

E também me faz pensar que aquela carta que o Destruidor escreveu era para o meu pai. E aí o meu medo aumentou.

— O que ele está dizendo aí, guri?

— E-Eu não sei. Vou tentar ouvir.

Encostei meus ouvidos na porta, mas não ouvi nada. Na verdade, só ouvia alguns ruídos e nada mais.

A porta do local abriu e eu cai bem em cima dos pés do Destruidor. Me levantei rápido e apontei minhas katanas no seu peito.

— Então... você não desistiu e veio até mim...

— Cadê meu pai, Destruidor? O que você fez com ele?

— Menino... uma pergunta de cada vez. Primeiro: onde está o meu manuscrito? — como ele sabe do... — Não minta para mim porque eu sei que você está com ele.

Não perdi meu tempo e peguei o papel e dei a ele.

— Muito bom. E sobre seu pai... acho que você deve saber já que deve ter lido o conteúdo disto daqui. E eu já digo mais: vamos ficar juntos e não importa o que acontecer.

— N-Não... e-eu não aceito esse tipo de coisa. NUNCA!

— É mesmo? — vi suas garras no braço direito, mas não me intimidei — Então eu terei que te eliminar.

Aquelas garras atravessaram meu corpo, tenho certeza.

Mas não senti dor porque eu acordei.

Sim. Eu estava sonhando. Tudo isso não passou da merda de um pesadelo. Como estou fez por isso.

Mas meu sono tinha ido embora. Estou trêmulo e suando muito. Foi tão real... droga. Eu sempre sonho com essas coisas.

Pelo menos meus irmãos estavam vivos e bem. E o papai também.

Quando voltei para a cama, acabei tropeçando em algo. Liguei a lâmpada do abajur e vi uma câmera, a mesma que a Nozomi carregava e ao lado um DVD de PS4 com aquele jogo que o Mikey gosta o... _Minecraft._  

Ah merda.


End file.
